


Dance

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [21]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dancing, First two chapters basically just the episode, Gen, Re-imagined Scene, Viscount being creepy, dancing in the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Caveat. Noun. A warning enjoining one from certain acts or practices.He almost regretted spending the entire dance in his head instead of in the moment, in Sebastian's arms, for an unnamable reason.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, dancing. I don't know where to start with researching this type of stuff, so I'll keep it as generic as possible! My solution to things is like putting a band-aid on a broken bone. :))

"You're telling me to dance in public," Ciel questioned quickly as he was led by the hand by Sebastian, "with you?!" 

He was about to continue with a caveat about how dangerous two males dancing in public was, but Sebastian stopped moving, still holding his hand in a light grip. 

"Right now, I'm merely one hell of a tutor," Sebastian gestured to himself, then squeezed Ciel's hand. "Tonight, I may publicly dance with you in all propriety, Miss," Sebastian's eyes glinted with a strange light when he said "Miss," and Ciel did not know what to feel about that. What he did know was that he was disguised as a lady, but he still didn't feel very comfortable dancing in public. 

"You're right..." he replied instead, grimacing at the thought of dancing. 

"Let's go, Miss." Oh, so he was getting a kick out of this, Ciel thought, rage and embarrassment fueling his growing scowl. 

He sighed as he was led into the dance. He was investigating the Viscount, who may be involved in the case, but he had been under much stress lately, and frankly, he was tired of it all. 

He tried to let go of his worries and the thoughts of expectations that people had of him. He wanted to enjoy this dance, which was contrary to his general dislike of the art. 

He jolted, the hand on his waist shifting, as Sebastian was talking. "... through the crowd just like this." Ciel nodded, mute. He concentrated on moving gracefully with Sebastian as his mind drifted off again.

He wondered why Sebastian did not just steal him away and take his soul now. He knew that it went against his "aesthetics as a butler," but was that the only reason? And, what specifically are those "aesthetics" that he always stresses?

A voice cut through Ciel's thoughts, its velvet tone gliding silkily to his left ear as it was whispered. "Almost there, Miss." He wanted to melt into Sebastian, thenremembered who and where he was, and why he was dancing in the first place. 

Oh, right. The mission. 

He almost regretted spending the entire dance in his head instead of in the moment, in Sebastian's arms, for an unnamable reason. 

His face fell- wait, was he smiling?!- and he returned to his cold, calculated self. 

"Alright. Once this dance is done, I am resting. My feet are killing me."


	2. Toady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toady. Noun. One who flatters in the hope of gaining favors : sycophant.
> 
> He followed the man to a room. After he closed the door, Ciel started feeling faint. He collapsed to the floor, sleepy. The last thing he saw was the Viscount smiling eerily at him, murmuring something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this word could work here! Also, this might end at the next chapter.

Sebastian had left the two of them to get "Miss" Ciel something to drink, and now he was with the creep. Even in the ballroom, he felt like he was alone. 

He was doing his best to play the part of a cutesy toady, but he barely kept his shudder hidden when the Viscount trailed his right glove-covered hand down his hip.

"So you want something more amusing to do?" the Viscount had asked, leaning in. Endure it, Ciel, the boy thought. This is the whole reason you let them do all these terrible things to you. 

Ciel looked up at the creep holding him way too close and asked, feigning interest, "Do you know of something more amusing, my lord?"

"But of course. And I'm willing to tell you, my darling little robin." 

"What is it?" Ciel murmured, shoving downhis anger and uncomfortableness. "I'm very interested," he continued, looking at the Viscount through his lashes, smiling innocently.

"You might be a bit young for it..." the man replied, hesitating and stepping back slightly.

"I'm a lady, not a child," Ciel asserted. 

The dance ended then, and Elizabeth came running towards them, but was stopped by Sebastian showing a stunt. Phew.

"I'm sick of parlor tricks, too, my lord. Pretty please?" the boy asked, batting his eyelashes. 

The Viscount sighed lightly and spoke, "Alright, my little robin." 

He turned around and lifted the green curtain they were standing near. "Come in here."

Ciel suddenly felt a sense of dread as he crossed it, but he only grit his teeth and clenched his fists. 

He followed the man to a room. After he closed the door, Ciel started feeling faint. He collapsed to the floor, sleepy. The last thing he saw was the Viscount smiling greedily at him, murmuring something.


	3. Fathom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fathom. Verb. To make a searching exploratory investigation : probe.
> 
> For a moment, the earl forgot who he was and smiled, small and luminous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA 1000 words! I really like how this fic turned out! Thank you for reading! <3

"Well," the demon lifted him off of his feet and Ciel let out a noise of surprise. "Shall we go?" Sebastian took off his glasses and jumped out of the open window and onto a roof nearby. 

Ciel stiffened and held on to Sebastian's neck, stifling a squeak at the sudden momentum. The landing was soft, as always, but it never failed to surprise the earl. 

As Sebastian walked towards the manor, Ciel slowly relaxed and looked at his surroundings. The land was flat around them, grass as tall as himself blowing softly in the breeze. The stars could be seen particularly well, and the moon was bright and full, shining Ciel and Sebastian in its lovely ethereal glow. 

For a moment, the earl forgot who he was and smiled, small and luminous. 

"Your smile is like the moon, sir," Sebastian said quietly as his steps slowed down. 

Ciel lowered his gaze from the sky to his butler's face, looking down at him in confusion. "What-" he cleared his throat, trying to sound composed but felt a flush on his cheeks betray him. "What do you mean, Sebastian?" 

"In London, as you know," the demon began, lowering Ciel to the grassland gently, holding onto his hand. "the skies are so dreary here. They are almost always cloudy, so the occasional clear sky at night is a lovely thing to behold." 

Sebastian bent slightly, lifting his hand up to his lips and kissing its knuckles softly. Red eyes captured his widened eyes. Ciel felt his face heat up and his knees become slightly weak. 

"May I have this dance, sir?"

He could not fathom this being's power and the horrors he could cause, but as Ciel was held in his demon's arms, being twirled to and fro, he finally felt free. 


End file.
